Conversation systems allow users to converse with computer systems. In order to assist a user with such conversation, some conversation systems employ query recommendation. Conversation systems have employed text, speech, graphics, gestures, and other modes for communication on both the input and output channel. Further, Artificial Intelligence (AI) based conversation system have been deployed by many enterprises in their business environments to reduce operational cost. An AI based conversation system facilitates the users to engage in a two-way communication with an artificial entity, in near real-time. For example, the user may converse with the artificial entity to discuss certain topics, ask queries, and the like.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like, represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.